GleamClan
by rusticsky
Summary: My friend, before the warrior cat forums shut down, managed to copy and paste an entire roleplay into Google Docs. It was based on starkit's prophecy. So I've decided to put the roleplay into one single story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I'm a WCF survivor, (previously known as SandstormFurever) and here is an excerpt from the forums. Fair warning, with all of the profile stuff this took up 85 pages of a google doc.

Credit to

CresentpawofLostClan

TheBuzzingBeeHive

Nebulae

Stormlynx

Skyfire's Storm

HeyItsMe

Lyzo

WinterStorm

Leopardpool271

*Darkpool*

Vixen Claw

BrackenfurFan

WeirdWolf153

==Rosefall==

•Echomist•

(With a brief edit by Delany - Moderator)

warriorsfan55

Here's the brief summary as Cresent put:

so here's a little roleplay where you can be your idiotic characters, or a chararacter from starkit's prophecy. bring on the terrible plots and mary/gary sue/stues. this takes place where starkit takes over all four clans, calling her clan gleamclan. and the plot is where a cat named evilblood is trying to take over.

I claim starkit and evilblood, in order to get the plot rolling.

best misspells::

"glamstar"

"pooping out of nowre glamsrrea exclamd"

"her purpl eyes tinkiling"

Alright, without further ado, GLEMCLANANAN!11!1!11!

* * *

Glaemstra loked ovr de lak, hur prple fru shmmring lak de stras.

Evilblud lafed, he wud kil glamstar unc an fur all!

:muffled screaming/laughing:

moongliter waked into the camp nd everoyne loked at hetr because hse was very beatuful

"wher is ledar" she sparkled

pooping out of nowre glamsrrea exclamd ""Mongiltttttttrrr, u r meh doter, an u mus be meh depytyu!1111!1!1" hugin hr dotter she wlked awy to hur mat firhart.

evilblud wlked clozerr 2 te comp uf tundercaln. """I wul detry u ppl!""""

[:sputtered laughing:]

wow!1111! deputd?" monglitet gasped happy. "thanks you starglema!111!111!11" sha sadi her purpl eyes tinkiling like the stars "im gonig to go hinting now" moonglitter siad she was a very god huner and figter maybe one oft the best in tew caln1!11

pelt pelt walcked into camp and all the she cat fall for him. pelt pelt is the handstomest tome in the hole clan N. "glaemstar " the tome loved glamstsr vry muchh and new that sche would love hem. who would no love pelt pelt? he wis the most handstome tome cat in camnp

daintypaw, thre prettyst cate in ze clams and meedicence catz appentice paddedz outs of her denz gracflully. she was soopa shye and graacefle, and she was a supa prettyz silva shee catz wit one blu eye and on pinke

"okah!11!111!" gleumtsrsa pured. "firstra?/?" starpaw aske her mat. he didn aswe, so sh left.

evilblud locked ovah he camo, evli lfffig hapnningng.

""helo daintypaw!11! hi peltpe!11! od tou wany ro go hunting with me?" mo on flitter said walking over her whit fur sparkling very prettily in the sun "but you dotn have to' moonflitter said she was a vry god hunter

"ahh peltpel" starstra luvd him tu, but firsta wuz areadi hur mate! " I wil huv muny mats!" she wlaked up 2 peltpelt. "wil u be meh mat peltpelt?"

eviLstar cackled, the playd dominose.

but starakit!11!1 you already hav a mat!111!1 sdaid moonglittre concern " are you...cheting!111!" moonglier was ver upset she run out o camp and she didnt even huntttt!11!1!1

straglaem clade hr caln. "cts gathr rond ur gr8 ldr and supurme overlurd!" her gorgus purlep fre glowed adn spraked in te munlite. "I, strawstar wul tak as mny mats as I wunt 2! u wll al di if u disagre!11!1!11!"

but starakit!11!1 you already hav a mat!111!1 sdaid moonglittre concern " are you...cheting!111!" moonglier was ver upset she run out o camp and she didnt even huntttt!11!1!1

"dun mak kme kil u monniiefgliterer!" strtglam wuz mad!111!1!1!

noh sarry i'm a meddy cat appentice and wez don't go hunting!1111 daintypaw siad saldy. when she heard ablout starglems new mat she strated to cry. BUT I LOVE PLETPELT!11111 daintlypaw cried and ran out of clamp andfter moonsgatter.

I CNAT BELIVE YIVE ODNE THIS!111!" Glitermoon scremed she loved peeltpel tooo!11! tears ran don her hceks she was sooo upset!111

daintyplaw cred, tears straming down here face. I NED SUME TEME ALONES!1111 shes siad sheve v sensliyitive

"NNPPPPPPPPPP!11!" SAD GLITERMO n she jump at dantepaw!11

meenwhile shaduface wa in camp "no one while ever luv me!11!' he sad to himself very sad

dantepaw cried WHY WOLD YOU HERT AN MEDICLINE CAT?!111 then she sawe shedewfac and immediately fell in LUV!1111

shadoafac was very sad bot his prents ded when he was yugn becz htere was a forts fire he was a warir now but he still sed

"oh no" sdad shadowface when he see flittermoin attak danterpaw "stop that!111!111"

"nooooooooo!11111!" dasi glittemoon n she attak shawodface too!1111

peltpel smild "yas strastra I wel be ur mat" "i butter than firstsr . firestr is bad mat" pelpel wus ovurjoyied . "i is strastra mat!" he yulled

"hevvo shedowfac i hase the crushe onz you." datypaw said blooshing.

A tome hoo wus vury handsam waked intoo camp ed locked erond. "I ned a mat!" he screched, hes magicul ranbo eys shinen.

daintypaws gots up andl padded tlo the newe handslome tum. "o hello." she said innclentoy.

SParklyGallixy wok up frm the worrior den. ''Ive go hunding somone gome wit me?''

Shineehart paded out of her dehn. Shee was anoother beutiful catt in the Clann. "Aneewon wan to hunt with mee?"

''I weant tu sineeheat lats ko hunding'' Spalkygalexey sas exting.

glitermob walked into canp abs shw sas a car!1!1! bt it snt just a cat!1!1!1!1! it qas an evil cat1!111!11 "oh noo!111! she yellowef d "were being attaked11!1!1!1!1!1!1" the evl cat laugh evilu bevause he was evil

Perfectkt wlked out of th nusery ad locked arond.

Rainboweyes pddes form hr nst. "Hullo! I wwnts a mat!1!1!1!1!1!1! She locked arund cam nd eye set on 4 ctas. "Be my mat!1!1!1!1" she screched runn up to thm.

Shimerstrem wes aslup in de medcin den becurs shi was te mecdin cart, wen sdunnely she notcided dat dentypwa wus gone "Dantpyaw wher r u?" she screm und ran out to sdee det un ebil cad wsa laffing id te cmmap.

"muahaha!1!1! i am evil said the evil cat evily and he scratch shiner stream

gasp gaspedglittdrgoom "its ...,...eVIL LOOD!1!1!1!1"

evilnlood laugh evily " wjere is starstar?" je said

O nuuuoooou de hendsom tome scremed, hees ranbo eys wyd.

Bluud starred pooring outta the slatsh un Shimrstrams fcae, "NOOOOO!1!1!111 Nwo I m no beutfil nymroe." Shimriestum cried trees poruing donw her faec. She rn away form Evliblud.

OH NOOOOO" scream shado face very mad he jump at evilblood bit evilblod claw him and he started to bleding and evilbliod rub after shimmerstrwam

AFTER HIM!1!1!11!" GLitter moon scrached and she run after evil blood

Shmristeam wus slitt rnuiing nd cyring, "Starstraw halp Elviebuud si atcacking!11!1!11!1 I M olny uh Mecdinn cta I catn fite!1!1"

suddnly a ourple shefAt came from the sky

it is me starkit" said the pirlpe cat "and not holyleag using her eVIL SHapeshifteing powrs!1!1"

it gleamstar!1!11!" yowlded glitermoon "e are savd11!1!1"

Shmimmrstree straed n supise at de prupel cat. Bcuz she wuz a mecidin cta StraCaln let her sea MAGIC!11!1 She gsaped n shcko!1!1!111! It wuznt Galemsrat!1!111 It wuz Holyloaf!11!

* * *

And I'll leave you on a cliffhanger until Chapter Two because I am an author and authors are evil like that.

(Jk although I am an author credit all goes to the amazing WCF members!)

If you were on the forums, private message or review!

Can't wait to show you Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

daintlypaw scremed. "NOH I LUV YOU SHADAFOCE!11111"

"WHAT? NO IM StargleamStar!1!11!1!" said glandstar eho was actualy hollylef

stargleam help us!1!1!" said glitteemoob

"help i am bleedding" daid shadoface he was bleeding lots

daintlypaw ran ove ande intantly heled shadewfac, blooshing.

Shimursatrem scremed, "No, u r nto our canl leedru! U ar Holylaf n wi dun liek u bcus u killded Jeyfather! GolemCaln atack hr!11!1!"

"thank you" said shadowfae hapily "now i can fit evilood!1!1!"

but sundly, a nother purle cat came in!1!1!1! it was... ... THE REAL GLEN STAR11!1!1!

"NOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO11!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!"scream glittermon

"pleas be saf." daintlypaw beggad. "becus i have somthin to telle u."

oka!" said shado fac abd then he run off to jon the othew cats

"MUAHAHAHHS!1!1!1!1" said starholly lef "i will desoty you all!1!1!1"

"nto on my wat!11!1" said starglem and she jump ar gollyleaf!1!

but the thee was evilbod!1! and he atak glema tra too!1!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!1! STRPAW!1!1!"SCRAM GLITERMOON

daintypawe cred, hopping that here luv wold be saf

stpo!1!11 cries shadowface he junp at wvilblood and hollyleaf but thwn holyleaf scratch him and he startd bleeing very badly!1!1

GASP" yelled glitwrmoon!1!1!1

evilblood and hollyleaf laughed EVILY "we wil kill u all!1!1!1"

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!" sceamd shadoeface abd he attak hollylef but he was still ery hirt!1!1!1 and holtlafs scrath he again!1!1!1

Shmrirrstrem didn nkow wut to do!11!11! Hollyflea wuz goign to klill Sodafaec!1!11! Shimmerstram had neber fot befroe btu she run ta Hoyllfeal nd jmuped on hr!1! Amzaning, she scrutched llyholefs face!11!11

"NUUUU!1111" cred dantypaw running ove to shadoefac. "i luv yu do yo luv meh ." she whispered blooshing.

ooHHHHH NOOOO!1!1!"YOWLDED HOllaleaf and then holy lef ran awy!1!1! "she s gering away1!1!" scram shadofac bit he was bery injurd so he disbt chase aftr her

BUT THEN EVILBLOD ATTAKED SHINERSTREM AGAIN!2!

gliyyermoon gasped "GASP SHE SCREMED

"i log you too" sid shadoface very injurd

"gud becus i preggernant." she cred kissin shadoefac

shmishertream SCREMED "NOOOoo tsop actacking meh!1!11! Starstor hepl!1!" She llashud at Vilebood and it wuz MAGICS!11!1! She hti him eery tim bcuz she wus s o powreflu nd prefect evin dough she hd nerev fouht befroe.

"wOW!11 pregnat?/?" said shadowface excitef he knea thek its would be bautifu beaucse danterpaw was very perty "bat arnr you a medicne cat?"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111111!1!1!1!1!1!11!1" SCREAMED SVILBLOD An he run away to the fark dorest

"wow!11111!" gasp litermoon "you are vry god shimmersteam but not as gosd as ne. you shoud be warror!1! "

"oh nau." shee sed strating to cri.

Shimrseam shoook hur hed n sdaid vrry saldy, "N o glitremon i m mecindin cat i cnanot b a warir."

it is oak i wil still lov you adn the kites evwn if tou are a medicne cat" said hsadow face

"oh okay" said glitermoon she was sad becase sjimmersteam was good (but not as god as here) "but wher is ledar" she sparkled

Mownpaw locked un horraw as dantypaw swaid she has kiwts. Wha shadoeface gonna sayy. Shew gasp as hew reswpone.

"dew u wants two kissy." shes flerted.

Mownpaw staert crwing. "Buw I log shadoeface!" she yoeled, swtoping dantypw.

"i dun kno." shimerstram sed, but wen she truned too see wher ther leadur wsa she saw Dandypaw say she wuz PREGANANT!11! Her onw aperentcie wus hvaing kits?/?/? "Dentepwa yur bertaying de wrrir cdoe!1!" She crid

dantypaw cred. "stop it it waste ak aksident!11111 and im 2 youn 2 hav kitts annyzways!1111"

who cars if she is betraying the waror code?" said shadofac "i luv her an she ha my kiti!1!1!" an then he kised dannypaw!11111!1!

"no stop" said moongliter " she a medcieine cat she cannot hav mat take monpaow instad"

Mownpaw contuwed crwing. She rawn up tow shadoeface and lock hiwm. "Wall you bey ma mat?" She moew, liwking hiwm.

dantypaw kept kiazing hime. "BLUTE I LUV HIME!1111"

Shimursam sghied, "Wel fi ti's tru luf thn i'b sure Stracaln will frogive u Dentpyaw."

"oh no!11! but i hav a mat alrdy!1!" sad shadofac upset "how wil i chose?/?/"

THEN, SUDDENLY, A METEOR FELL OUT OF THE SKY, HITTING SHADOW FACE AND KILLING HIM INSTANTLY

"but sshimerstream, it against warror code!11!1!1!" yellow monglitre

PLEASE NO FIGT!1!" SCREM SHADOFACE VREY UPSETTI

Mownpaw tuened to shadoefac, "Bew my mat thewn!" She mowed liwking hisw fwace.

"i kno moongllitre but Daintpa is byootifle adn she say it wus acident so im s ure sratclen wlil b OK wid it." sed Shimmerstam.

"OH NO!11!" SCREM SHADOFACE "BUT I CANT CHOSE!11111! STARCLAN GIVW ME SING!11!" then he run away into the forst

 **There's a bunch of more updates. I'll try and put them together tonight. It was nostalgic going through this!**


End file.
